All Of Time And Space
by shakes8
Summary: A new girl steps into the TARDIS. Her name is Beatris Marlow. Please give me reviews and as I plan to make her a companion, ideas for places/ times are welcome. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC (don't I wish I owned it) and Beatris is my OC.
1. Lost And Found

"LOST: One timey wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. If found, bring to the blue police call box on the corner of 6th Street and 13 Avenue. Also stay away from hens- it's not pretty when they blow."

That was the newspaper ad. Of course I thought it was weird. I am the queen of Weirdland. I mean, me and my one friend were the biggest nerds in school. So I had to go figure it out. I went home to Google timey wimey detectors. For the first time, Google had nothing. Great. Now I had to find this... thing that goes ding when there's... stuff with no clue what it looks like. Wait... Stuff? What kind of stuff? Talk about specific advertising. I would just have to find the police call box, whatever that was.  
I grabbed my backpack (the same one I've had since first grade) and stuffed it with the necessary items. I also grabbed peanut butter and jelly sandwich and my Swiss Army Knife. Yes, I own a Swiss Army Knife. I like to be prepared. Anyways, I left my house for the corner of 13 and 6th.  
After the first half mile, my legs were killing me. Running is not a requirement for being a nerdy 13 year old girl. I sat down on a convenient park bench and tried to figure something out. Then the thought hit me like a bull hits a matador. I could take a bus! And luckily, a few yards down, there was another park bench, this one with a bus stop. I ran down there and checked my phone. It was 4:00. I checked a bus schedule. The bus came at 4:30. Dang. Half an hour of waiting? Ugh.  
And so I waited, eating half of my sandwich and checking my phone every few minutes. 4:15. 4:17. 4:20. 4:25. Finally the 4:30 came around and so did the bus, right on time too.I got on, and dropped my dollar youth fee into the box. I sat down in the front seat. There were only three people on behind me. And we were off like a dirty diaper (as my mother would say).  
I finally got off around 4:45, right on the corner. I hopped down the steps with a quick "Thank you" to the driver, and I saw the police call box. I walked up, thought for a second (knowing what to do when presented with a mysterious blue police box is not common courtesy) and knocked. I waited for a second, and was about to try again when someone opened the door. He looked to be about 32 (I'm very good at ages), with a dark grey pinstripe suit on. He looked kind of like a college professor, with messy hair and glasses that made him look very studious and intelligent.  
"Hello... Is this about the timey wimey detector?" he asked, sounding hopeful.  
I was unsure what to do. Should I tell him I have it? Should I tell him the truth? I decided on truth, to make at least a halfway decent impression.

"Yes, I saw the ad. I was wondering what exactly a timey wimey detector is, in order to find it," I said, fidgeting.

"Well, you better come inside if you are to learn about the secrets of such wibbly wobbly stuff! And don't worry, it's bigger on the inside, I promise," he said cheerfully. I walked in, and was surprised by how big it was. You don't walk into a 4 by 4 square place and expect to see such a vast.. thingy filled with lights and levers and buttons.  
"Well, this is the TARDIS. And I'm the Doctor. And no, that's not my title to preempt your question. That is my name," he said sticking out his hand.  
"Uh... my name is Beatrice Marlow, but you can call me Dex. That's what everyone else does. Except for the mean kids at school. The call me Dictionary or Dorkface," I say, finally shaking his hand. I walk around a little, wandering around all the crazy buttons and stuff.  
"You can sit down, you know. I'll pull up a chair," the Doctor said, grabbing a folding chair leaning against the wall, opening it up, and setting it down across another one in one swift movement. I sat down.  
"Okay, let's start! I want to learn about this timey wimey stuff now," I say, sounding confused.  
"Okay, fine. But first I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone the extent to which this will go once I'm done," he said, sounding serious for the first time since I'd met him.  
"I promise," I said quietly. At that moment I got into the biggest adventure of my life.


	2. An Explanation

I'm ready to start. I fidget as the Doctor gets out some pictures and a small piece of metal, as high- tech as the... TARDIS was it and as long as a toothbrush.  
"This is the sonic screwdriver," he says, holding up the metal thing, "It's saved my life many times."  
"How can something that small save your life?" I asked, confused, "And how is it a screwdriver?"  
"Well... it doesn't really look like a screwdriver does it... should change the name... no, can't do that... Anyways, It can do lots of things," he mumbled.  
"Like what?" I asked him innocently, wanting to know more.  
"It can unlock locks. And it can also read computers, give medical scans, and control other devices, alien or human. The other thing it can do is send out sonic waves. It's all very confusing, I know. Questions?" he said, surprising me with its uses.  
"So you're telling me... that thing can unlock any lock? Like on anything?" I asked.  
"It won't work on anything made of wood. Or a deadlock seal. So not really. I have more devices," he said, pulling out a picture. It was of a girl, maybe 19, holding up a red... object. It had lots of bits, piece of a fan here, green phone receiver there.  
"What is that? What's it do? Who's the girl?" I asked very quickly. His face darkened for a moment and then he smiled.  
"That, Dex, is one of my old companions, Rose. I miss her very much." he said.  
"If you miss her so much why don't you visit her? She can't be that far away can she?" I asked, not realizing the obvious answer.  
"Rose is stuck in a parallel world with her mother, father, her ex- boyfriend Ricky... I mean Mickey, and a clone of myself," he said sadly, as if it pained him greatly.  
He sits up. I can still see the sadness in his face.  
"No, no. We can continue," he says tightly, voice straining. "That is the timey wimey detector. The very reason you're here. It goes ding when there's stuff."  
"So... what kind of stuff?" I ask, glad we changed the subject.  
"Well... timey wimey stuff!" he says, "If there's a breach in time, or other time- travellers, it dings. Hence the 'It goes ding when there's stuff'" He still sounded sad. I hope I didn't bring up the wrong subject.  
"That's awesome! So how did you lose it? It looks kinda big to get lost. But I guess that's how time is," I say, not sure if I'm right.

"You catch on fast, don't you," he said proudly, finally cheering up. He's definitely strange.

"I guess... I used to read a lot of sci- fi. And stuff gets lost in time all the time. So yeah," I said.

"So who usually owns the time machine in the books?" he asked, sounding as if he was challenging me.

"The aliens?" I said, hoping that's the right answer.

"Go on," he said with a little smile.

"Wait- time machine... aliens... you have a time machine... You can't be an alien! You're too... human!" I said, confused.

"That depends on your definition of human. You say I'm human enough, and as much as you don't want to believe it, you know I'm an alien. So what does that mean?" He said, confusing me even more. "Come out here."

He stands up, motioning for me to do so as well. He holds the door and sticks out his hand. I go outside and take it. He turns to face the bigger on the inside box and says,

"This blue box contains all of time and space, Beatris. Where would you like to go?"


	3. The Biggest War

**A/N: Someone asked me why the Doctor trusts Beatris so easily. Well, he's lonely. This fanfiction takes place directly before The next Doctor and directly after Journey's End, so he misses Rose, Donna, Martha, Jack, Mickey, etc. And there will be other reasons later. you'll see.**

"Anywhere?" I asked.

"Anywhen, too," the Doctor replied, a bit smug.

"Ca- can I see Leonardo Da Vinci?" I asked, the reality of time travel and its implications dawning on me. We'd read about Leonardo Da Vinci in English this year before school got out, and he was so interesting, I did some research of my own. He was insane, creating torture devices and weapons and machines not even dreamt of outside his mind until centuries later. Not to mention his, well, homosexuality, a rarity in those days that could even get you killed. He intrigued me, and now I could finally meet him.

"Of course. To the fifteenth century we go, Dex," he said, and a few people walking by stared. He winked at one particularly starey little boy and pulled a balloon out of his pocket, blew it up, made a highly complicated rocket for the boy, and bowed. I had, at first thought he was the no nonsense, straightforward type, but now I saw him for what he was. A little kid. An adorable little kid. Not like crushy adorable, like little boy at the circus, eyes filled with wonder and hopes and dreams adorable.

"Now, are you ready for a magic trick?" he said to the kid.

"Yeah!" the little boy squealed.

"Just you watch. Dex, we're off!" he said. He opened the door and I entered that wonderful blue box.

"Now, you mustn't tell your mum, okay," he said as he shut the door. I just caught a glimpse of the boy's nod as the Doctor shut the door. He threw his trenchcoat over one of the hugenormous coraly thingies, ignoring the coat rack obviously put there for that purpose. I walked up to the console in the middle with all the buttons and levers and stuff. Not just buttons and levers and stuff, thought, a keyboard and a sewing machine wired into it. It looked as if he had just taken random bits and bobs from the hardware store (or maybe a junkyard) and stuck them on when the original parts fell off. He pushed a red button, which I thought you were never supposed to do, and a blue button, and a green button, and flicked a lever, and the whole thing jolted. It seemed to wheeze and groan in a strangely beautiful rhythm. And I had just realized that it was the sound of the universe passing us by, planet and stars and galaxies and _everything_ that has ever existed from bacteria to complex aliens to the Ice Age, and a war, what a war, a great endless war with life and death and love when my world went black.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Journey to the Center of the Beatris

**A/N: This is like a part twp of the last chapter.**

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey," I heard a man's voice- a British man's voice- say. That was strange. I don't know any British men. I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital. It was obviously a hospital because it gave me the creeps- too much white. Too clean, too perfect, too unemotional. Every building has character, emotion. But not hospitals. And then I saw the man that had talked. He was older, maybe mid- 30's, and had glasses. He was wearing a pinstriped suit and he acted like he knew me.

"So, how are we doing, Dex?" he asked, using my nickname. Only my friend used my nickname. I sat up.

"Who are you, how do you know me, and why are you here?" I said as angrily as I could with how weak I felt. He looked surprised and ran his fingers through his hair, seeming not to care that now it stood up every which way.

"Don't you remember me? Come one, the timey wimey detector, TARDIS, Leonardo Da Vinci?" he asked and looked slightly crestfallen when I showed no signs of recognition. I felt bad for whatever sort of relationship I'd just ruined.

"No, I'm sorry; I must have known you very well. Only my friends- excuse me, friend- call me Dex," I said politely. I really did feel bad, but I had no idea what had happened. I mean, seriously, the last thing I remembered was the last day of school. Shoelace and I had said goodbye to each other, knowing that her mom disapproved of my presence in Shoelace's life and we wouldn't see each other again until September unless she managed to sneak over to my house in the middle of the night as she had done before until her mom found out.

All of a sudden a person walked in. At least I thought she was a person until I looked again, and I realized she had a cat's face.

"Ah, Novice Hame. Beatris just woke up. She seems not to remember me," he said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that a great honking _cat_ had walked in. Novice Hame. So it… she… was a nun. A cat- nun- nurse. Alrighty then, take me off whatever crazy pain meds I was on. And then she, I decided to call her she, spoke.

"How are you, dear?" she said sweetly. I decidedly liked anyone with the nerve to be a cat, nun, and nurse all at once.

"Um, fine I guess. So, um, if you don't mind me asking, are you really a cat? Or am I hallucinating due to pain medicine?"" I asked, probably sounding like a great bumbling idiot. Thankfully, she didn't seem offended and even laughed lightly. It sounded like little bells, a sweet, tinkling laughter that made me like her even more.

"Yes, I am really partially cat. And you're not hallucinating, dear. Now, is there anything I can get you before the treatment necessary?" she asked.

"Ah, just a glass of water please, thanks," I said. I felt awkward. I wasn't used to being doted on. She walked away presumably to get my water.

"So who are you?" I asked, staring directly at the man.

"My name is the Doctor," he said.

"Doctor who?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor, thanks though. Question is, what happened to your head?" he asked.

"My head?" I asked.

"Yes, your head. May I try something?" he asked. I obviously trusted him at some point, so I nodded.

"Now, you might experience old memories reawakening. And if there's anything you don't want me to see, just picture a door, and close it with your mind. I won't peek. Okay?" he said.

"Yeah, okay, I guess," I said, kind of scared. He gently laid a hand on either side of my face and closed his eyes. I could feel him enter my mind. I felt him probe a wall. A wall _I_ didn't even know existed, in my own head. I suppose this must've looked pretty strange, because I heard a glass drop and break. We pulled apart to see Novice Hame standing there in shock.

"You are not supposed to touch the patients!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, well, I found what's wrong with her. Her body is in perfect condition still, it's just her mind that's broken. And it's not really broken, just blocked. There's a sort of wall around all of her memories of me. Someone or something doesn't want her to remember me, the TARDIS, or anything that could trigger those memories. And I think, with just the right sort of pressure, I could unlock those memories and find out what blocked them off," he said, extraordinarily fast so I could hardly understand him, "So are you with me?"

Novice Hame thought on that for a little bit and then clasped her hands.

"Only you. Only for you, Doctor. Do what you need to," she said and left again.

"Beatris, I need you to trust me. That's the only way I can do this," he said.

"How did I know you? I mean, before," I asked.

"We were just beginning to be friends. We were going to travel, all of time and space, you and me. Everything and everywhere and everywhen," he said. He sounded guilty, as if it was his fault I was like this.

"Okay. You were my friend, that sounds insane. Impossible. But I've just seen a cat- nun- nurse and you just said you could time travel. I'll trust you, and it probably won't make a difference once you take care of my issue. But if you hurt me, you mess me up even more, I _will_ break you. So fix me up, Doc, but be careful," I said. This time, I closed my eyes as he laid his hands on the side of my head. I felt him enter my mind again, this time ready for him to hit the wall. But this time he didn't just probe it, he hit it, hard. I gasped as I felt him hit it again, and again, until I felt the barrier crack a little. I jerked back as a memory, just one single memory leaked out. As his hands fell away I started to talk.

"All of time and space. You were right. You weren't lying," I said.

"What do you mean? Of course I wasn't lying. What is it Beatris, what happened?" he asked.

"A memory came back. Just one memory. The memory just before I passed out. Your… TARDIS… You turned it on and I saw everything. But most of all, a war. The war to end all wars. A Time War. And you were in the war. You killed so many, and yet you abhor all weapons. It's so complex, everything and nothing all at once. And yet I understand now. All of time and space… and nobody's supposed to see that, are they? But I can see time and space and life and death and love and loss… It's beautiful and terrible and it _hurts_… help…"and I lapsed off, and nearly passed out again. The Doctor looked terrified.

"Novice Hame, I know what to do. We, well, I need to hide that memory and bring back all the others. She has amazing psychic powers, and she didn't even know it. She could hear the TARDIS, it's a living thing with a soul and thoughts, but it can't be put into a flesh body because of the same thing that happened to Beatris, which is sort of like having everything that has ever and will ever happen stuck inside of your head. But I think that I can fix her by sort of… editing her mind. If I can break the wall inside her mind, everything will come back. But then I have to create another wall around the specific memory of her mind seeing the TARDIS's. Make sense?" he asked.

"She's in your hands now. This is unlike anything I've ever seen. Do what's best for her, not you," she said, and smiled, "Because she will break you if you don't." I looked up.

"Just… make it… stop…" I said. I had never felt so weak in my life. The Doctor closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded yes.

"Just help… please, please help," I murmured and felt a sort of insanity wash over me. The insanity of having everything that ever is, was, and will ever be inside your head all at once. And then the Doctor laid his hands on my face and closed his eyes. I felt him exploring around, but now the wall was being elusive. He finally bumped up against it.

"Allons-y," he murmured, and somehow I knew that it meant "let's go" in French even though I'd never taken a French class in my life. And I felt him hit the wall, nearly breaking it, and tried to help him, but breaking down a wall in your own heard is pretty hard to do. He continued, using all his force, to ram up against the wall, and finally I felt it break and all of a sudden everything came rushing back. I blinked a few times as he let go. It all made sense now, but it took all my strength not to pass out.

"Last time," he said, "We just need to bury the encounter with the TARDIS. And the only way to do that is to go into the TARDIS."

"I can't… go back… in there…" I said and drifted off slightly. The last thing that I was aware of was the Doctor picking me up gently and carrying me off. I woke up on a van seat with an accompaniment of a slight rumble. My bleary mind assumed I was on a car trip. As the world came into focus, I realized where I was and jumped to my feet, only to fall back down due to the huge headache I had gotten from… somewhere. I noticed that I was no longer going crazy, unless I already was crazy and just didn't notice it.

"Hello, sunshine," a voice I vaguely remembered said, "You've been sleeping for ages. Are you okay?" And then it all came rushing back.

"So how did you fix me?" I asked.

"I used the TARDIS's matrix to get rid of everything that wasn't supposed to be there. But you'll still remember what it felt like. Sorry," he said, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thanks," I replied, and decided that it would be acceptable to hug him, given that he had just saved my life. It was awkward because he was so tall, but I didn't care. We let go.

"So, Da Vinci?" he asked.

"Da Vinci," I replied, and with a flick of a button we were off.


	5. Lunch With Leonardo

**A/N: Not my best chapter, sorry guys, the next one will be better.**

I stepped out into the bright sunlight and the Doctor cam out after me. We were in a bustling marketplace.

"Whoever invented corseting must've slept on a bed of nails," I said, "I can hardly breathe." I was in a gorgeous period costume, a lovely green dress that supposedly brought out my eyes.

"Well, at least you look the part. It's easier to fit in if you're dressed properly," he said apologetically.

"So where's Da Vinci then?" I asked.

"Give me a moment. I've only met him once before, and he was about 9 or 10 then. And you shouldn't call him Da Vinci. That's like calling you 'From Rochester," because Da Vinci means from Vinci," he said. He dug around in his pocket and finally pulled out a little devicey thingie. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it and… whirred it. The device flared to life.

"Welcome to ATMOS Global Positioning System," a warm female voice said.

"Shut up," he said quietly as a few people looked up. He whirred the sonic screwdriver again and she stopped talking.

"So, is that actually a GPS or is that just a clever disguise?"I asked.

"Just a clever disguise," he said, "It's really a Famous People Detector. I can plug in any name- provided they're famous- and it'll find them."

"Really?" I asked eyes wide.

"No. I was just messing with you. But I _do_ happen to know where he is right now, seeing as there's a painter over there sitting with a _very_ recognizable woman," he said, and pointed. There was a guy and an easel over in the field next to the market, and I could just recognize the painting that was beginning.

"Shut up! That isn't-" I said but he cut me off.

"It is," he said, smiling.

"Can I go see?" I asked.

"Only if you take me with you," he said.

"Well of course. You brought me here, stupid. Come on!" I yelled, grabbing him by the hand like a little kid at a circus and dragging him as best as I could in the dress I was wearing. We wove through the busy marketplace, bumping into several people on the way. Finally we reached the field and I stopped.

"I'm nervous," I said quietly.

"It's okay. Don't be," the Doctor replied, "Go on." And I walked up to one of the greatest painters of all time. He looked up.

"Hello, sir," I said.

"Hello, madam. What brings you here on this fine spring day?" he asked.

"Just admiring your artwork. What are you painting today?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what painting it was.

"It will be one of my greatest works of all time! It shall be called… the Mona Lisa!" he said.

"Really? That's and interesting name," I said, "How long have you been working on it?"

"Several hours now. I was just about to break for my midday meal when you two came, Mr. and Mrs…" he said.

"Smith. And we're not married. She is my niece," the Doctor said quickly.

"Ah. Would you two like to join me? No harm in making new friends, right?" he said. Omigod. Leonardo Da Vinci had just asked us to join him for lunch.

"Um, sure, I guess," I said.

"Wonderful! We'll just go over to the market over there and get something. If that's alright with you, Mr. Smith," Leonardo said.

"Yes, that's alright with me," the Doctor replied. Leonardo started walking. We followed. We had a pleasant lunch under a lovely gazebo-y thing and talked for what seemed like hours. But I evaded the underlying truth- Leonardo Da Vinci was brilliant, but not the best conversationalist. In other words, when he talked, he just didn't make sense. Sometimes he even sounded… dumb. AS we finished up, we bid him goodbye.

"Goodbye!" I said.

"I hope I shall see you two again… or just Mr. Smith. That would be alright, too," he said, making me, in that moment, hate him. He had just went out to lunch with us (_and_ made _us_ pay, every 15th century man knows the lady never pays), and _now_ he was trying to flirt with the Doctor as we're leaving. The nerve of him! I mean, I'm fine with people being gay and all that, but you can't just do that. So I walked off without any further attempt at conversation and left him in our dust. The Doctor followed, even after only knowing me for a short while knowing better than to argue when I'm mad. As we came up to the TARDIS, I sat down on the little sort of step at the bottom. The Doctor sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry because he didn't live up to your expectations. The history books are rather glorified after all, and I should have warned you," he explained.

"Oh. That's okay. I just thought he would be more… you know," I said.

"I understand," he said, and as we stood up and stepped into the magical blue box that contained everything that ever was, I felt a little better knowing that one person, just one other person knew what I was talking about.

1


	6. An Unpleasant Greeting

Chapter Six: An Unpleasant Greeting

I sat on the van seat of the TARDIS, glad to be back in my own clothes, glad to be back somewhere at least semi-familiar. It's funny. I've only known the Doctor for a few days but it already feels like I've known him all my life. It just feels… right, him at the console pushing buttons and me standing around looking impressed. Or in this case, sitting down and acting sullen.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," he said.

"How can you not have any idea? You pushed the buttons!" I said.

"I pushed the buttons, yes. But I pushed the buttons that set the controls to random," he said, "Do you feel okay?"

"What? Um, yeah, why wouldn't I?" I replied, confused.

"Never mind. Sometimes the TARDIS makes people a bit… time-sick, if you will," he said, oblivious to his status as a terrible liar. I stood up and came over to the controls.

"So how do you steer this thing?" I asked.

"Depends on what kind of mood old girl is in," the Doctor replied.

"So the TARDIS is a person? That seems stupid, a person trapped in a box," I said.

"She's not a person. She grew there. It's as natural as you living in a human body," he replied smugly. I stuck out my tongue at him and smiled as he stuck his tongue out back. The TARDIS jolted and he looked at the computer screen. When he saw it, he instantly grinned, almost literally ear to ear.

"So where are we then, Captain Kirk?" I asked.

"Barcelona!" he yelled.

"Barcelona? As in the town?" I said. Earth. Okay. I was hoping for a planet.

"No, the planet! Oh, I've been trying to get here for _ages_!" he said back extremely enthusiastically. He sounded like a little boy going to Disneyland. Or whatever they have on whatever planet he's from. Spaceland, maybe. But that didn't matter, I got a planet!

"Really? There's a planet called Barcelona? So how did we get the name? Or did they get the name from us, ages ago? Are there aliens there, or is it like in that one book where the humans land on this planet but there's no one there?" I said just as enthusiastically.

"Yes, there's a planet called Barcelona. No the names are not connected to my knowledge. Yes, there are aliens there. Just be calm. Just walk about as if you own the place and you'll do fine," the Doctor said, reminding me that I had not to act like I'd eaten an entire pot of coffee. And then my haywire brain reminded me you can't eat coffee, and then I thought about how if a cow had a baby with a space unicorn it would be a space cownicorn. Then I wondered if those existed. Just another moment in the thought process of Beatris Marlow

"So can we go out there now?" I asked.

"Just a few rules first, okay?" he asked back.

"Okay!" I replied, wondering what sort of rules time travel has and if they applied to space cownicorns.

"Rule one: Don't wander off. Rule two: Don't murder anyone you think might be important. Other than that, you're golden. Oh, and here," he pulled a stick about six inches long that had a bunch of notches in one end out of his pocket. It looked kind of like a harmonica.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Unlimited credits. Get whatever you like," he replied. He opened the door and I walked out.

"Into the looking glass, Alice!" he said, and followed me out the door into what quite possibly might have been the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. It was a gorgeous with the most beautiful grass. The grass looked like fire, like real fire. It was orange and red and yellow, and sometimes blue and white. It looked like a dancing flame as it waved in the wind, and was speckled with cute little white flowers. Just as I lay down in the grass to look at the three moons that had risen, yet oddly still shone as bright as any sun, I was conked over the head with… something that snatched me violently from consciousness.


	7. Emotions, And All The Implications

Chapter Seven: Emotions, And All The Implications Included.

I woke up in a dark room. I wondered vaguely where I was and why I was here. Then I remembered the grass of fire and all its beauty. I wondered if that's why I'd passed out, but then I remembered being hit. Unconsciousness is a curious thing. You think you have the whole story then you realize that, no, a whole other thing happened to you and you didn't remember it because your stupid head is being an idiot. I was pondering the further qualities of unconsciousness when a person walked in. At first, I thought it was the Doctor but then I realized he was way too short. The Doctor was like six feet tall or something and this guy was almost laughably short. I tried to stand up but then I realized I was tied to the chair. He must be my captor, I thought.

"What is your name?" he asked in a high- pitch squeaky voice that made me laugh.

"Who are you to care?" I replied.

"I am Sir Arthur Conrad Ewald Herbert Anderson the Fourth of the High Court of Barcelona, and you will obey me!" he squeaked, just making me laugh some more.

"Is that so? Well, Arthur, and I don't think I'm going to!" I said. That I learned a very, very important lesson from that mistake. Short people are scary. Terrifying, even. Because right then and there, Sir Arthur Conrad Ewald Herbert Anderson the Fourth (a name I will never forget, even to this day) pulled out a (mini) sword and held it to my throat.

"How about that name?" he said through gritted teeth. His knife dug into my throat ever so slightly and I could feel a trickle of blood fall down onto my shorts. I was about ready to pee myself I was so scared and I wasn't sure I could even talk. But I had to try or die.

"M-my n-name is Bea- bea- beatris M- marlow. Sir," I replied. Dangit. I thought I'd gotten rid of that stutter in third grade speech class. The terrible dwarf still didn't take his knife from his throat.

"Good. Now, where is the Doctor?" he asked.

"I d-don't k-kn-kn-know. I r- remember the g- g-rass and then b-b-b-b- being h-here," I replied, as honestly as I could. He took his knife off of my neck and I sighed with relief.

"If you don't give me the truth the first thing to go will be your left leg. Then, if you still fail to answer truthfully, it will be your right. Then come the arms, and, if you're still alive at that point, your head," he said with a smallish smile as if he would enjoy butchering me. Then I saw it. Right behind Sir Arthur, the TARDIS started… materializing and I wondered where the beautiful wheezing sound of everything everywhere everywhen was. Then the Doctor opened the door and put one finger over his lips as if to say, "shush." I did as he gestured and then stopped squirming nervously.

I nearly died of laughter as the Doctor tapped Sir Arthur on the shoulder and he turned around. The look of shock was priceless.

"Looking for me?" the Doctor asked. The dwarf was flustered.

"U- um, yes, actually," he said, then stood up as tall as his four feet maybe nine inches could. He barely came up to the Doctor's chest, "You are to come with me. Now, or the little lady gets it."

"But why would I go with you when I came here for Miss Beatris? And how are you going to _get_ her when she's untied and six inches taller than you?" the Doctor said, sonicing in my direction. The ropes fell away and I instantly got up, walked around the dwarf, and stood next to the Doctor. Arthur brandished his mini sword at me and the Doctor. Before the dwarf could do any real damage, the Doctor put his hand on the dwarf's forehead so that he couldn't get any closer than the Doctor's arm length. I laughed, and it opened the cut on my neck up.

"Um, Doctor? I think I need to get this fixed up," I said nervously. I was a bit scared, seeing as neck and throat wounds can kill. The Doctor looked up, saw my wound, and instantly freaked. He dropped the dwarf, who then promptly fell, ran into the TARDIS, which then promptly closed it doors when the Doctor snapped his fingers, and started digging through a chest, which I promptly realized I had never noticed before, until he found a very futuristic first aid kit with what looked to be a green crescent on it. He opened it.

"Now, this may sting a little," he said and pulled out what looked to be a little pillow of cotton. God, a pillow sounded really great right now. I was _tired_. I just wanted to fall asleep.

"No, no, you can't fall asleep. You've lost too much blood and you might not wake up," the Doctor said worriedly. I saw what looked like orangish tinted bubbles in my vision. I stuck my hand out to touch them but hit the Doctor's face instead. He dropped the cotton.

"Sorry, bubbles" I mumbled. The Doctor muttered something about it didn't matter in reply.

"I have to get the dwarf's sword… dagger… thing. I think it's poisoned," the Doctor said and dashed out of the TARDIS.

"Bye, bye," I said then waved weakly. I got up out of the van seat, oblivious to my terrible condition and wandered down the hall, tracking blood the whole way, to the wardrobe. I tried on all manners of hats, old and new, past, present, and future, pretty and ugly and in between. Then I followed more orange bubbles to a room that looked like a library. There were lots of books there. I grabbed one with an ornate spine and gold filigree and it was _huge_. I wasn't sure what it was until I saw the title page: **A Complete History Of The Time War.** I opened it to find the Doctor mentioned. I started reading. The things it said were terrible, and not just about him. It told about these things called Daleks. They were horrible creations of themselves, filled with hatred but nothing else. I felt sorry for them, even, because it wasn't their fault. In my poisoned stupor, I saw myself in them. They were tormented so they made themselves hard. Untouchable. I saw my own violence in them. Hated so will hate. Hurt so will hurt. And then the Doctor walked in and sat on the armchair next to mine with a syringe.

"Beatris, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. You've been poisoned. It might be fatal. I think I've found the cure, but I can never be sure. If the cure doesn't work within the hour, you will die. But I will at least be able to give you back sanity. No more orange bubbles, Dex. So allons-y," he said, and took my arm. I nodded and he inserted the needle. I felt the cool violet liquid flow into my bloodstream. I closed my eyes fore a moment.

"I might die?" I asked.

"You might die. I'm sorry, Beatris, I'm so-" I cut him off.

"No. No. Don't. Be. Sorry. I. Will Be. Fine. Do. You. Understand?" I asked, enunciating each word sharply and clearly. I was scared, so so very scared I felt like I did until sixth grade, scared to look around the corner for fear of who might be there to hurt. Me. I wondered if this was how the Daleks felt before being converted. Terrified of what is to come.

"Okay, I won't be. There's my Dex," he said.

"Tell me about who you are. You're the last, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yes, I am. The last. The only Time Lord left," he replied.

"Because of the Daleks," I said, "And yourself. But you had to. And I understand them."

"How do you mean, 'understand them?' They have no feelings," he said.

"They did. They used to be like I used to be. Normal, but fighting a battle. Then they got like I am now. They were hate so they hated back. They were hurt so they will hurt. They didn't want to be like that, but it was the only way. The only way to survive, day to day, hour to hour, moment to moment without breaking down, and now they can't help it. It's become a way of life," I explained.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that to survive you need to become empty? Well I can't. I can't stop caring. And you haven't either. I know you didn't. You do care," he said, head in his hands,"I know you do. I've seen it, in your eyes. When you saw that little boy who thought I was a magician. When I came to save you. When you talk about Shoelace." He had a point.

"Okay. So… why do you travel alone?" I asked.

"I don't, usually. I've traveled with a lot of people, but in they end they all leave me. Sometimes it's necessary, sometimes it just happens. I don't know. I had just started thinking that maybe it was better to travel alone when you came along. And if you are as sad and hopeless as you say you are, then why did you trust me so easily?" he asked.

"I trusted you because you seemed… good. Like, how there's good and evil, but mot just that, most people are the gray in between. But you seemed… seem genuinely good. That's why I trusted you. Every time, though, something happens. Like I have no clue what happened before Da Vinci. I know _something_ happened but I don't know what, and I know that you're keeping it from me. But why? And I know you were looking for your timey wimey detector but then you just up and left. Why?" I said angrily. I didn't want my last hour to be like this.

"I'm keeping it from you because if I don't, your mind will burn and you will die. I up and left for the same reason I always do- no reason whatsoever. Now, just relax. You'll be fine, okay? Nothing will happen to you, alright. I won't let anything happen, nothing, you hear?" he said.

"Fine. But if this _is_ my last hour to live, can we make it count?" I said hopefully.

"Anything you want, Dex. All of time and space, yours to command for as long as you live," the Doctor said, saluting. I tried to stand up and fell back into the armchair. The Doctor grabbed my hands and helped me up. I walked to the control room half- supporting, half- supported. When I sat back down in the van seat, the Doctor dashed off.

"Be right back, Dex!" he said as he ran down the hall. I sat there and closed my eyes for abut ten minutes. Then the Doctor came back in. He was wearing a tuxedo and bowtie. He had brought along a cane, which he handed to me. I used it to push myself up. I could walk okay now, with the cane to support me.

"Can I go back to the grass? The grass of fire? That was the most beautiful thing. Ever," I asked.

"Yes, but in an abandoned field this time. We wouldn't want you to get any more fatal wounds," the Doctor said. I don't know what you can say when you're dying. Like, hey, I'm dying. Let's go have fun! But I might not die… will not, I had to remind myself. I thought about all the things I hadn't done yet. I'll never get married, or have kids, I thought. Never write a novel, like I planned. Never kiss a boy. Never graduate high school. I listened to the beautiful sound, the sound I had come to recognize as the TARDIS. My favorite sound, like people have favorite colors. Then it stopped. The Doctor linked his arm through mine and held the door, like a gentleman. I saw the grass again. It was just as fiery and beautiful as before. Its color was like a darker, more intense version of my hair color. The Doctor carried out a picnic blanket and basket.

"You prepared a picnic in that short of time? Jeez," I said.

"Of course not! I keep a fully prepared picnic in the kitchen at all times. Just in case," he said. He started setting up the picnic basket and I stood up shakily with the help of the cane. My feet did not want to cooperate, but I stubbornly (as per usual) forced them to. The Doctor set down the picnic basket and I thankfully sat down again.

"So what did you pack?" I asked.

"Absolutely no idea," he replied, "Let's find out." He opened the picnic basket to reveal that it, like the TARDIS, was bigger on the inside, and it was filled with weird and awesome looking food. I could get used to being fatally wounded, except for the whole "fatally wounded" thing. If I wasn't slated to kick the bucket in 45 minutes, I would be pretty happy right now. The Doctor pulled out a thermos.

"This is Grlc. It's like a sort of carbonated fruit juice… kind of," he said, and then handed it to me and took out a strange foodstuff that looked rather like a pig bladder, "And this is kind of like a dumpling. They're really good." He handed those to me and took out some even stranger looking food. The Grlc was good, if by fruit, he meant meat, and the pig bladder dumpling thing was awesome. Whatever kind of meat it was made of was delicious.

"So what is this made of?" I asked.

"A hybrid of beef, pork, and chicken. In the future, they've figured out how to do that. Here, have some cake," he said, and got out a huge cake. It was beautifully done, the icing a beautiful galaxy design. The letters simply said _Thanks_.

"That's beautiful! Who did it?" I asked.

"Queen Elizabeth the Seventieth. She was an… interesting woman. Still mad at me for breaking off the engagement with Elizabeth the First. Tried to convince me that since I had never married the first one, I had to marry her instead. Anyways, it's got fifteen kinds of chocolate," he said, cutting me a huge slice. I laughed.

"You were engaged to Queen Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yup! She was a bad girl," he replied and ruffled his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Um, I thought she was the Virgin Queen."

"Yeah, no. Definitely no. Um, yeah. Anyways, I was just passing through, and the psychic paper decided to tell several guards that I was her betrothed. And so they sent me to her and that redheaded fiend liked me a bit more than she should have."

"I'm a redhead, too, you know, so don't insult one of the coolest redheads. We put the laughter in manslaughter, you know."

"Yeah, I do. So you're a redhead? I was wondering what color your hair was under that lime green dye." I took a bite out of my cake.

"Yup, red. So, if you're an alien… why do you look human?"

"Well, humans initially came from my planet. Then some of you went to Earth. And we Time Lords evolved into what we are now. The time energy that teemed on Gallifrey gave us two hearts and the ability to regenerate, but at a price. We can feel the universe."

"How can you feel the universe?"

"I can see what is and what isn't, what should and shouldn't and must and must never be, what cannot be and what is allowed. I can feel the turn of every planet I stand on beneath my feet; I can feel how old it is and how much longer it's got left to live. I can tell what is fixed and what is in flux. I can see what you are. And you are very powerful. Very, very powerful. I don't know how, or why, but you are important to the universe, more than just another of billions of shining stars. You're going to do something big, Beatris Marlow. Something big indeed."

"In 30 minutes? What can I do in thirty minutes?"

"Everything." And with that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the TARDIS, grabbing the picnic basket but leaving the blanket, and I caught one last glimpse of the fire that engulfed the TARDIS as the door shut. I practically collapsed onto the van seat and coughed weakly a few times. The Doctor flicked some buttons and we were off, off again, off for anything and everything and all of time and space.


	8. End

My condition is steadily decreasing as the Doctor takes us to some of the most beautiful places across time and space. There's Appalapachia, with beautiful topiary and the bluest blue sky ever. He explains to me that the people here are like him, they have two hearts. But they don't regenerate. And neither do I, because at this point I can hardly move. The poison is taking its toll. But yet he still take me to these places, helps me to walk, just so I can have the universe in my soul and starlight I my eyes. As we come back into the doors collapse to the floor. There is nothing I can do in all the world. He tells me I have five more minutes, and picks me up to set me gingerly on the van seat, my new most visited part of the TARDIS. I can just hear her, whispering, but I can't quite understand. Like trying to shout at someone through the glass. He says he is going to take me to one more place. After flicking a few buttons, we're off for the mystery planet. He sits beside me.

"Did I ever tell you about my home planet?" he asks.

"Yes. Gallifrey, correct?" I reply. He nods.

"The most beautiful suns you've ever seen, and the mountains. But the most beautiful part, the prizewinner, is the great glass dome enclosing the Citadel. The crown jewel, the pride of the Time Lords. And that's what we're going to see, Dex. We'll see Gallifrey, me for the first time in a hundred years."

"Rea- really? But- we ca- can't go the-the- the- there…" I say breathlessly.

"Of course we can't. But we're going to you. For you, Gallifrey. My dying girl. You remind me so much of a friend of mine, Donna. There was nothing I could do for her, either. So she forgot. But I could never do that to you. So off we go, Dex, and here we are." He picks me up. There is nothing I can do to relieve him of my weight. I have lost nearly all bodily movement. The most I can do is breathe and occasionally attempt to speak. I can feel my heart slowing down. But he still carries me out into the bright double sunlight and I see it. The mountains, the citadel. The Citadel. It is beautiful. And peaceful. I don't know how, the Time War destroyed it. Nothing left. But it is there it is beautiful, and it is the last thing I see as my mind slips away. I can feel him running, shouting my name and "No!" but there is nothing I can do. I am falling, slowly, but I am picking up speed. Falling off a cliff and ready to hit the ground. And then I am…. Awake. No, awake isn't the right word. Conscious. I am conscious, but I am different. I feel… huge. But contained. In a space that looks to be maybe a four foot square but is in truth so much more than that. I am the TARDIS. But how? And then I feel memories, memories of a thousand years of travel with the Doctor, and I realize I am her. I am melded with her. I am the TARDIS. I can see all of her… of our functions, our rooms and halls and alcoves. And then I hear his voice.

"Beatris? Dex, are you in there? Can you hear me?" he says. I try and fail to respond. The TARDIS shows me. She shows me how to create a room to tell him, a room with my name written all over it. So I do. I show him a hallway. A lime green hallway, and I hear him exclaim. It goes to a room, a library with books. And in those books is a story. The story of Beatris Marlow, and all of her life. Then He enters the rooms. I see him smile, and I see a single tear fall down. He rushes back to the control room, pushes my buttons (funny how he does that) and we are off again for everything. And it is fantastic.


	9. Epilouge

**A/N: This is the end of Beatris. I'll miss you, sweetie! A very big THANK YOU to all who supported me and gave me constructive criticism. I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

We are travelling as normal. The Doctor still brings home strays, but that's alright. He has just gotten a message from a friend of his, the Corsair. I remember the Corsair. Lovely man- Time Lord. So we are leaving the universe. I try to tell him that's not a good idea, but does he listen? So we go through the walls of the universe and we are doing well, but when we land, we are ripped from our box. And into a… body. We are by two people who introduce themselves as Auntie and Uncle through a junkyard. Through a junkyard to our box! And then we see him, exiting the box. Our Doctor. And she is controlling the body now, running to him.

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!" she screams. It is odd, not being control of your own body. Auntie tells them I'm- we're dangerous. There is nothing I can do but be jolted along, spinning out of control. I let her have her time, though. She's never been able to talk to him.

"Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" I try to tell her that hello would be correct, but then she's kissing the Doctor. Awkward. She breaks off.

"Watch out. Careful! Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Sorry about the mad person!" Uncle exclaims. We're not mad! Just confused.

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" our Doctor says, oblivious as ever. _Us._ He stole us.

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?" Oh, great. She's mixing up the tenses. Auntie and Uncle introduce themselves and reassure the Doctor, Amy, and Rory that we bite. And she does. She bites him, hard on the ear.

"Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner," we say. Well, she says, but we're both in the same body. After that it's all honestly a bit of a blur as she passes out. We wake up in a cage, where the Doctor finds us. My consciousness is suppressed and I wake up again later, just in time to see Uncle fall to the ground, dead. She says in a whisper to me, Sorry, and pushes me back down again. The next time I wake up we are back in the box, but still in the body, which is slowly dying. I know how that feels, and I don't want it to happen again. And now she's letting me stay.

"Doctor, are you there? It's so very dark in here," we say.

"I'm here," he says, and the concern in his eyes makes me want to cry.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, and so sad. I've found it now." And she has. Because as I realize the word, the blackness is creeping in around the edges. No! no! I won't die again! I won't!

"What word?" he asks.

"Alive. I'm alive," we say. But not for long.

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you," she- we say.

"Goodbye?" But he is wrong.

"No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you." We say, and she lets me have control.

"Please. I don't want you to. Please!" he shouts, and we are in the air now. About to dematerialize, never to speak again. I have to make this fast.

"It's me. Dex. I don't have much time… but thank you. For everything you did. For trying.. Don't you ever forget me, either. Goodbye, Doctor," I say, and the blackness swallows me up again. And this time, I let it. The TARDIS doesn't need me messing up her function any longer. I'm drifting off when she pulls me back. She shows me she does need me, and I stay. Her and me and the Doctor, through everything. He told me of the Bad Wolf, the Girl Who Walked the World, and the Girl Who Forgot, but I will be here for him, keeping him safe. Forever. The Girl Who Stayed.


End file.
